That Ribbon
by GrayHime13
Summary: Bahkan, baru kali ini ada hal yang begitu menarik rasa ingin tahuku hingga seperti ini. Ck, dasar, pita sialan!


"Ah! Ternyata disini kau! Ayo, kita ke kantin! Toh, sekarang jam kosong."

"Hei, kita ke perpustakaan, yuk! Katanya mereka menambah novel _teenlit_ disana."

"Eh, aku boleh pinjam PR-mu? Punyaku belum selesai."

Suara-suara bersahutan di lorong. Tapi, aku tak peduli. Kaki-kakiku masih terus melangkah menuju kelas yang berada di ujung lorong.

' _Sebentar lagi sampai.'_ batinku.

Kelas 2-3. Berada tepat di ujung lorong. Dekat gudang penyimpanan, sekaligus tangga turun.

Tanganku sudah menggapai pintu. Sudah hampir saja pintu itu kubuka, sebelum pintu itu digeser dari dalam.

Bukan, bukan pemuda yang menggeser pintu dari dalam itu yang menarik perhatianku.

Tapi, tangannya. Tangannya. Bukan, tapi terutama pita kuning yang melingkar di lengan atasnya.

Pita itu, telah menarik atensiku sepenuhnya.

 _ **That Ribbon**_

 _ **Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Oneshot, HighSchool!AU, OOC, typo(s), first person's POV.**_

 _ **A/N: Cover not mine, and also don't like don't read.**_

.

Kelihatannya kau kaget sekali, ya, setelah melihat kalau aku yang disini? Huh, dasar.

Terserahlah. Aku cuma penasaran dengan pita kuning yang melingkar di lengan atasmu.

Apa, sih, artinya itu?

"Oh, ternyata Chomei- _san_ , ya? Maaf aku mengagetkanmu tadi."

Cih, aku tak peduli dengan permintaan maafmu itu. Aku hanya tertarik pada pita di lengan atasmu.

"Hn, tak masalah."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, ya!"

Kau melenggang keluar begitu saja. Memang tak masalah bagiku, karena hanya pita kuningmu yang menarik atensiku.

' _Cih, sudahlah."_

Aku duduk di bangku nomor 2 dari belakang. Bangkuku yang biasa. Mulai membuka buku ensklopedia serangga yang biasa kusimpan di laci meja. Dan, mulai melupakan rasa ingin tahuku tentang pita kuning itu.

Dari tadi pagi tak ada pelajaran sama sekali, dikarenakan kematian salah satu guru. Guru-guru lain mungkin pergi melayatnya. Tapi, juga dikatakan ada beberapa guru yang mengantar murid kelas 1 yang sedang _study tour_.

* * *

Sungguh, aku lebih baik diberi 60 soal matematika daripada harus menghadapi kelas yang luar biasa ricuh ini. Kuakui mereka memang baik, tapi kalau sudah jamkos sama sekali tak bisa diatur. Merepotkan sekali.

Mungkin guru-guru tak mengerti perasaan seorang murid yang tahan berada diantara puluhan orang yang ribut. Biarlah mereka juga sama menyebalkan.

"Ano, Fuu- _san_ ini ulangan geografimu kemarin. Kapan-kapan tolong ajari aku bab ini, ya!"

"Ya, terima kasih. Besok Jumat kau bisa sa-..."

Mataku kembali memicing. Pita kuning, kau juga memakai pita kuning yang sama di lengan atasmu. Sebenarnya apa artinya pita itu, heh?

"Ya, ada apa, Fuu- _san_?"

Kau memandangku bingung. Tentu saja kalimatku tadi terpotong oleh rasa ingin tahuku yang kembali berkembang.

"Bukan. Err... maksudku besok Jumat aku kosong sepulang sekolah, makanya kau mau kuajari hari itu?"

"Ah! Tentu saja! Akan kutunggu! Terima kasih, Fuu- _san_!"

Kusungginkan senyuman kecil sebelum kau berlari kembali menuju meja guru untuk mengurus absen. Tugasmu sebagai sekretaris kelas itu merepotkan juga, ya?

Pita kuning itu. Apa arti dari pita itu sebenarnya? Kulihat kau dan si kutu buku itu memakainya tadi. Kalian berdua janjian, eh?

Ah! Sekarang gadis jago masak itu juga memakainya. Hm, ada apa ini maksudnya. Ah, tambah lagi anak yang hobi merakit boneka kayu itu juga. Eh, lelaki paling rajin piket itu juga memakainya? Aku semakin tak mengerti, sebenarnya apa arti pita itu.

Cih, rasa ingin tahu makin besar saja. Huh, merepotkan saja.

* * *

Dasar, memang tidak dibedakan mana bel istirahat ataupun bel pelajaran. Toh, dari tadi kantor guru sepi. Tak ada yang mengurusi belnya.

Bahkan anak-anak dikelas tak mengerti kapan waktu istirahat dan masuk. Pikiran kalian itu jam kosong saja, ya? Payah.

"Permisi, ada Chomei- _senpai_ tidak?"

"Oh, Chomei, itu di ada dibangkunya."

Eh, siapa lagi itu yang mencariku. Segera saja aku bangkit dan menuju pintu depan.

Hoo, juniorku ternyata.

"Tumben sekali kau mencariku, eh?" komentarku dengan nada sarkastis.

"Ah, maaf _senpai_. Ini hanya mau memberikan kue buatan mamaku. _Senpai_ kenal, kan, dengan Sarutobi Kurenai? Katanya, mama ingat kalau dulu _senpai_ suka sekali dengan bolu isi kacang."

"Oh, itu, ya? Benar juga, sih, ah, _arigat-..."_

Ucapanku kembali terpotong. Pita kuning itu!

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan pita kuning itu? Kenapa aku penasaran setengah mati dengan pita kuning itu? Apa hubungan pita kuning itu dengan mereka?

Ah, aku bisa-bisa mati penasaran hanya karena pita kuning menyebalkan itu. Cih, menyebalkan sekali.

"Err, _senpai_? Ada apa?"

"Ah, bukan. Hanya, terima kasih banyak, eh."

"Sama-sama _senpai_ aku permisi, ya."

Sudah kedua kalinya dalam hari ini aku memotong perkataanku sendiri hanya karena pita kuning itu. Berharap saja tak ada yang ketiga. Hal ini hanya merepotkan saja. Sudah seharusnya rasa ingin tahu itu kupupuk dalam-dalam, tapi tetap saja tumbuh lagi saat melihat pita itu. Sial, sungguh sial rasanya.

.

.

* * *

Kakiku berjalan menuju kantin. Rasa lapar terus mengusikku saat membaca ensklopedia serangga. Bolu isi kacang buatan Kurenai- _san_ sama sekali tak membantu, malah membuat perutku makin lapar. Dasarnya perutku kosong sejak tadi malam, pagi ini saja cuma minum air mineral.

Tumben-tumbennya kantin tak terlalu ramai. Oh, ya, kebanyakan dari mereka sudah makan saat jamkos tadi. Untunglah bagiku, bisa beli tanpa perlu antri lama. Aku sudah tak kuasa menahan lapar sejak tadi. Segera saja kupesan nasi _teriyaki_ dan sebotol teh kemasan.

Mataku masih menjelajahi ruang kantin untuk menemukan salah satu meja kosong saat ada yang memanggil margaku dengan suffiks – _chan._

"Ara, Chomei-chan! Disini, oi!"

Satu tengokan dan kulihat gadis berambut coklat itu sudah melambai-lambai tak jelas padaku. Butuh 3 detik bagiku untuk memahami hal yang terjadi.

Oh, dia mengajakku duduk bersamanya, toh, dasar.

"Oh, kau Maki, kupikir siapa." kataku datar. Pupus sudah harapanku untuk duduk sendiri di meja terpencil. Tapi, biarlah, toh, lumayan juga dapat teman bicara.

"Hah, kupikir kita akan satu kelas lagi di kelas 2 ternyata malah diacak, ya? Huh."

"Oh, ya? Kupikir juga begitu, ternyata beda kelas , ya?"

"Ya, ini payah! Di kelas 2-1 anaknya menyebalkan, cuma banyak pamer kekayaan, cih."

"Oh, ya? Masa? Kelasku malah sok-sok manis. Kurasa kebanyakan dari 1-5."

"Eh? Parah sekali. Memang, sih, kudengar dulu 1-5 itu benar-benar kelas yang aneh ya?"

"Hm, benar. Eh, kau pesan apa itu, Maki? Aku tak pernah lihat."

"Oh, ini? Ini pangsit udang. Kau mau? Nih, ambil saja."

"Eh, sungguh? Boleh, kan? _Sankyuu, naa._ "

Maki hanya bergumam tak jelas karena mulutnya penuh. Baik juga dia biasanya kalau makan dia tak mau bagi-bagi, tuh.

"Yo, Maki-san!"

Aku ikut mendongak, kulihat seorang gadis membawa baki berisi katsudon tak terlalu tinggi, serta berkulit putih menepuk pundak Maki.

"Ah, ternyata kau. Ayo, sini disebelahku saja. Oh, ya, Fuu, kenalkan ini teman sekelasku. Ini Fuu, dulu ia sekelas denganku."

"Ah, ya, namaku Cho-..."

Oh, tidak, jangan lagi. Pita kuning itu! Melingkar tepat di lengan kanan atasnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan pita itu?! Dan kenapa ucapanku selalu terpotong oleh rasa ingin tahu ini?! Argh, sial!

"Ah, iya, Chomei Fuu maksudku. Salam kenal."

"Chomei-san, ya? Salam kenal aku-..."

Aku sudah tak mendengarkan apa yang gadis itu ucapkan. Terserah ia mau bicara apa, aku hanya tertarik dengan pita kuningnya.

* * *

Kelas lumayan sepi saat ini. Tak ada yang tersisa kecuali aku dan beberapa anak laki-laki yang main _game_. Entah _game_ apa , aku tak peduli.

Tapi, kali ini yang membuatku peduli hanya seorang lelaki yang memakai pita kuning itu. Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau ia memakainya padahal sebelumnya ia duduk di depanku?

Oh, sudahlah. Aku juga tak mau tahu lagi soal hal itu.

Mungkin saja pita itu dipakai untuk tanda berkabung. Mungkin juga karena mereka satu klub. Terserahlah, aku tak mau tahu lagi. Memikirkan hal itu hanya membuatku semakin pusing.

Kutaruh kedua tanganku diatas meja dan segera saja kubenamkan kepalaku. Sial, kepalaku makin berdenyut tiap memikirkan pita. Biarlah, aku mau tidur. Rasa kantuk sudah tak bisa kutahan lagi. Aku juga sudah tak mau peduli soal pita kuning bodoh itu. Terserahlah.

Sekarang hanya ada satu perintah dalam otakku.

Tidur.

.

.

.

* * *

Owari

* * *

.

.

.

Yo! Gray kembali! Kali ini dengan fanfic yang menistakan Fuu~! /jahat

Ini juga diambil dari pengalaman pribadi, pas tadi disekolah. Bener, dih, ada guru yang meninggal katanya karna stroke. Dan almarhumah juga mantan guru saya TT^TT) Bu, semoga ibu dapat tempat terbaik disana ya bu, terima kasih ilmunya, saya bakal inget dan gunain baik-baik. Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat semua jasa ibu TT^TT)

Dan, soal pita...

Sebenernya itu pita hitam, sih, dan yang pake cuma anak basket aja, tapi karena saya ga cek line saya lupa T^T) /tapi saya abas gagal kok ini nyoba lagi/dor/

Alasannya berkabung untuk guru itu. Dan saya nyesel ga sempet cek line /nanges/

Rekor tercepet nulis 1k+ = 2 jam /bahagia

Sudahlah, sekian dari saya yang absurd ini. Mind to review?


End file.
